live_actionfandomcom-20200214-history
Marvel Agent Carter (2015)
Marvel Agent Carter is an American television series created for ABC by Christopher Markus and Stephen McFeely. It began it's airing on January 6, 2015. Starring *Hayley Atwell - Peggy Carter *James D'Arcy - Edwin Jarvis *Chad Michael Murray - Jack Thompson *Enver Gjokaj - Daniel Sousa *and Shea Whigham - Roger Dooley 'Special Guest Star' *Dominic Cooper - Howard Stark *Neal McDonough - Timothy "Dum Dum" Dugan (ep5) 'Guest Starring' *Alex Veadov - Nikola (ep5) *Andre Royo - Spider Raymond (ep1) *Ashley Hinshaw - Colleen O'Brien (ep1) *Bill Kalmenson - Senator Webster (ep1) *Bridget Regan - Dottie Underwood *Casey Sander - Thomas Gloucester *Chris Browning - Rufus Hunt *Chris Mulkey - Uncle Bud (ep12) *Christopher Grove - Mr. Edwards (ep12) *Costa Ronin - Anton Vanko (ep1) *Currie Graham - Calvin Chadwick *Devin Ratray - Sheldon McFee *Dimiter Marinov - Fyodor (ep6) *Don Luce - Mob Boss (ep2) *Eddie Shin - Agent Mike Li (ep5) *Glenn Taranto - Detective Prendergast (ep8) *Greg Serano - Agent Rick Ramirez (ep5) *Gregory Sporleder - Otto Mink (ep4) *Jack Conley - Colonel Ernst Mueller (ep4) *James Frain - Leet Brannis *James Landry Hébert - Sasha Demidov *James Urbaniak - Miles Van Ert *Jared Gertner - Cryptographer (ep5) *John Balma - Torrance (ep11) *John Bishop - Frank (ep4) *John Glover - SSR Informant (ep5) *John Prosky - Walt Cooper (ep8) *Kevin Changaris - Finn Watson (ep12) *Kevin Heffernan - Madison Avenue Guy (ep1) *Kyle Bornheimer - Ray Krzeminski *Leonard Roberts - Happy Sam Sawyer (ep5) *Lotte Verbeek - Ana Jarvis *Lyndsy Fonseca - Angie Martinelli *Max Brown - Michael Carter *Meagen Fay - Miriam Fry *Pawel Szajda - Ovechkin (ep7) *Ralph Brown - Dr. Ivchenko *Ray Wise - Hugh Jones *Reggie Austin - Jason Wilkes *Richard Short - Pinky Pinkerton (ep5) *Rick Peters - Dr. Seth Honicky (ep6) *Samaire Armstrong - Wilma Cully (ep12) *Sarah Bloom - Loretta Dooley (ep7) *Sarah Bolger - Violet *Sean O'Bryan - Detective Andrew Henry (ep9) *Steven Hack - Albert (ep6) *Tim True - Tipsy Guy (ep1) *Tom T. Choi - Dr. Chung *Wynn Everett - Whitney Frost *Damian O'Hare - Nick Driscoll (ep16) *Lesley Boone - Rose *Matt Braunger - Dr. Samberly *Tina D'Marco - Nonna Manfredi *with Ken Marino - Joseph Manfredi *and Kurtwood Smith - Vernon Masters 'Special Guest Star' *Stan Lee - Man on Bench (ep4) *Toby Jones - Dr. Arnim Zola (ep8) 'Co-Starring' *Alex Daniels as Mechanic (ep8) *Alexander Carroll as Agent Yauch *Alva Loomis as LAPD Officer (ep15) *Arielle McFadden as Nurse (ep15) *Atticus Todd as Winston (ep2) *Benita Robledo as Carol *Billy Malone as Large Smuggler (ep4) *Caitlin Carmichael as 10 Year Old Anya (ep5) *Carrick O'Quinn as Tall Bouncer (ep1) *Chad Dashnaw as Thug (ep4) *Chiara Aurelia as 10 Year Old Eva (ep5) *Chris Palermo as Middle-Aged Man (ep7) *Christopher Allen as Agent Ryan (ep15) *Christie Lynn Herring as Emily (ep3) *Christopher Poehls as Ground Crewman (ep8) *DaJuan Johnson as Officer Pike (ep8) *Dave Matos as Pasha (ep6) *Diana Gettinger as Usherette (ep7) *Erin Torpey as Radio Actor "Betty Carver" *Gerald Webb as Gary Tower (ep8) *Greg Bryan as Daisy Clover Foreman (ep2) *Hayley McCarthy as Melody (ep14) *J. Anthony McCarthy as Pete the Newspaper Guy (ep5) *James Austin Kerr as Junior Juniper (ep5) *Jeff Locker as Lab Tech (ep2) *Jeffrey David Anderson as Short Bouncer (ep1) *Jeremy Timmins as Larger Smuggler (ep4) *Jim Palmer as Goon (ep4) *Joanna Strapp as Gloria (ep4) *John Kerry as Mortimer Hayes (ep14) *Johnny Marques as Bartender (ep1) *Josh Latzer as Guard (ep14) *Joyce Greenleaf as Esther (ep6) *Kellen Michael as Small Boy (ep6) *Kevin Ashworth as Agent Fisher (ep8) *Kevin Cotteleer as Alex Doobin *Krista Marie Yu as Edith (ep6) *Laura Coover as Molly (ep3) *Lincoln Melcher as Emmett Dooley (ep7) *Lisa Pescherine as Salesclerk (ep7) *Madonna Cacciatore as Ovechkin's Mom (ep7) *Mary-Beth Manning as Woman (ep7) *Matt Raimo as Reporter #1 (ep8) *Meagan Holder as Vera (ep4) *Myles Grier as Man (ep15) *Patrick Robert Smith as Agent Wallace *Paul Roache as Building Manager (ep3) *Ralph Garman as Announcer *Rick Steadman as Automat Customer (ep3) *Rob Locke as Surgeon (ep7) *Rob Mars as Jerome Zandow (ep3) *Sandra Gimpel as Elderly Woman (ep7) *Sarah Schreiber as Lorraine (ep4) *Sean Bolger as Guard 2 (ep15) *Tim DeZarn as George (ep4) *Tim Garris as Hoodlum (ep4) *Tim James as Jimmy (ep3) *Travis Johns as Agent Corcoran (ep7) *Veronika Bonell as 10 Year Old Dottie (ep5) *Victoria Profeta as Josephine (ep6) *Vladimir Tevlovski as Leviathan Soldier (ep5) *Walker Roach as Radio Actor "Captain America" *Ward Roberts as Reporter #2 (ep8) *Yasmine Aker as Thelma (ep6) Category:TV Series Category:2015 TV Series